Portable beverage containers, such as bottles, thermoses, and the like, are commonly used by people who want to temporarily store a beverage such as water, coffee, tea, or other liquid and then consume the beverage at a later time. Such portable beverage containers often lack guided or directed pour features and instead rely simply upon the upper rim or mouth of the container to direct or guide the flow of the beverage as the beverage is poured. As a result, it can be challenging for consumers to use such portable beverage containers, particularly in environments where controlled pouring is desirable.